Falling For the Boss
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Caroline was happy with her job in NY but Josef has more in mind when he hires her to work in LA. Going back to LA will also mean confronting her past later on. Is she really ready to confront the one who killed her family but more importantly; is she ready to learn Josef's secret and maybe surrender her heart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

I finished unpacking my clothes and looked around. My name is Caroline Maxford and I had just moved to Los Angeles, California officially a few days ago. I had only been in LA once before but I didn't want to remember that reason. I finally had everything in place when there was a knock at my door. "Coming" I called. I answered the door and it was a blonde woman. I answered the door and she said "Hi, I'm Beth Turner. Would you be Caroline Maxford?" "Yes I am. You must be with Buzzwire. Maureen called and said I was supposed to meet one of the top reporters" I answered. "Okay; I came to ask if you wanted to go by and see the office" Beth asked. "I would but I need to find the address of my new boss" I replied. "Who's your new boss" Beth asked. "Some big shot millionaire named Josef Kostan" I replied. "Oh; I think I've heard his name but I've never seen his face" Beth commented. "Well; I'll just find it tomorrow. I'd go on the tour tonight but I'm exhausted from moving. Can I take a rain check on that tour" I asked, setting my papers aside.

"Of course Caroline and we can go anytime so I'll leave my number for you. I also live down the hall in apartment five. If a guy answers the door; don't freak out. That would be Josh Lindsey, my boyfriend" Beth replied with a grin. "Oh; now I've heard about him. He's the best DA in California" I commented. "Have a good night and welcome to LA" Beth said, heading out. "Thanks Beth" I replied. She left and I realized I needed to go get something to eat or I'd be hungry tonight. I grabbed my keys, locked my door, and headed off to find a store. I found one, got a few weeks worth of food, and then headed home.

After getting in; I found a letter on my kitchen counter. I put the groceries away, started a frozen tray, and then sat at the table to read the letter. Cautiously; I slid it open and found a letter on professional stationary. I unfolded the letter and read the following message:

"_Welcome Caroline;_

_I am most delighted that you have taken the bookkeeping position. I seem to never find a smart one and from what I understand; you are one of the best. I am most anxious to meet you in the morning so I expect you to be at my office at the address I sent you earlier on. Please be in no later than 9:30am. Do wear something conservative but pretty and professional._

_ Josef Kostan"_

After reading the message; I came to the conclusion that this must have come with the first letters Josef sent me when I moved here and that this was the first time I had seen it. Still; I was curious as to how it had gotten here. I finally got up, got my tray out of the microwave, sat down to eat, and then cleaned up and got ready for bed. I never could have foreseen what was coming or that all I knew would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off right at 7am as the first rays of the California sun came peeking into my room. I got up, got rid of my pajamas, grabbed the robe from the foot of my bed, and headed toward the bathroom so I could shower. I got the water right and while I was in the shower; I started singing. I finished, got out, and started drying off and slid my robe on. I brushed my hair and then headed toward my closet to pick something out for the first day of work. After a thorough search of my closet; I selected a baby blue dress and a nice pair of silver heels. I dressed, styled my hair, put my earrings in, and hurried to have something for breakfast before I had to brush my teeth and leave. I grabbed my purse and locked my apartment door. I caught up with Beth and she asked "Ready for your first day with Josef?"

"Not really Beth; I'm so nervous I could throw up. Do I look too overdone or under dressed" I asked, checking my makeup. "You look perfect and professional though I've never known anyone who wears silver heels to work but they compliment your dress very nicely" Beth told me. We got out of the building and I headed toward my Audi. "See you later" Beth said, getting into her own car. I smiled and waved before typing the address I had been given into my GPS and said "Find me the quickest route to my destination." "Calculating quickest route" the GPS responded. I started the car and followed all the directions and I hoped this new job would still be worth the move.

I suppose one could be wondering how I ended up in this position. I actually never saw this offer coming. I had been content with my secretary position at a high powered law firm until the boss called me in one afternoon and told me that he had made a deal with an LA millionaire who would pay me double even triple what I could make in a year. I hadn't really worried about money and I tried to turn down the offer but I found out that this millionaire had made it where I couldn't say no to the offer. I had three weeks to clear my desk, clear my apartment, and transfer my job as a journalist. Things changed so quickly but I couldn't turn back now. I finally heard the GPS say "Approaching destination in one minute! Prepare to slow down and stop!" I stopped and saw the building and one fine looking guy standing out there and he was looking around before looking at me.

The guy was sharply dressed in a fine fitting suit with slightly spiked hair and an almost smug expression on his face. '_I would love to beat that smug look off his face! I bet women fall at his feet and I refuse to be one of them' _I thought to myself, getting out of my car. I locked the car and started toward the building and met the guy outside. "Would you be Caroline Maxford" the handsome stranger asked. '_Sweet mercy, what a smooth voice. No, bad Caroline! Behave' _I thought to myself before answering "Yes, I am. I'm looking for Josef Kostan."

"Then you found him. I'm Josef Kostan and welcome to my staff Caroline. Follow me" Josef said as we went inside and up to the correct floor. We got out and I looked around, shocked by how nice this was compared to even the most expensively decorated offices. We finally stopped at a desk and Josef said "This is your desk. I took the liberty of organizing it for you plus ordering you some new office supplies. There's a mini fridge under your desk if you'd like to keep something cold like a drink or your lunch. If you get hungry; there's a kitchen down the hall to your right and it's the second door on your left. I know you like fruit except pineapples so there's a table with a bowl of fruit beside you. My office is the door just to your left of the desk. I'll leave you to get comfortable and you let me know if you need anything." "Well it would help if you could tell me where the closest bathroom is" I told him. "Actually; it's just behind you to your right. I had thought that might be helpful in case anything was to happen and there's a first aid kit too" Josef answered, heading to his office. "Thank you Mr. Kostan" I replied, sitting at my new desk. He opened the door to his office and said "One more thing Caroline. I'd like for us to be on a first name basis so if you don't mind, call me Josef." I nodded and replied "Yes Josef." He went in and closed the door and I got my desk situated and switched on my new computer. I had no idea how weird things were about to get.

Josef's P.O.V

I had finally met my new secretary, Caroline Maxford. The second she got out of her Audi; I was stunned by her beauty with her auburn hair in a neat French braid. The baby blue dress hugged her body just right, showing her curves. She certainly had dancers curves but wasn't sickeningly skinny like some dancers. Judging from her gracefulness; I had to guess that she was a ballet dancer. Depending on how good she turned out to be; maybe I'd recommend her to the top company here in Los Angeles. What had my attention more was the sweet smell of her blood.

Her scent was like that of fresh apples and strawberries. I had taken to finding out every little thing I could about Caroline from her boss before I arranged to hire her. She was also a journalist and very talented at cooking. She had also been a ballet dancer and performed a lot as well as a model. I had arranged everything and had even set her up with the apartment she was in. I could have gotten her something a little classier but I knew she would suspect that something was odd. Right now; she had no clue that I was covering all her living expenses like rent and utilities. She could use her pay for other things and I didn't mind doing what I was doing for her now.

I was going to have to keep myself in control. I didn't want Caroline to find out about my dark side and anyone who knows me well enough knows what that means. Desire was not an easy thing to control but I was going to have to make myself behave. Caroline had something that I really wanted and that wasn't just her secretarial skills. It was her heart bound with mine for eternity that I wanted most. Would I be able to shed my playboy image and win the heart of my secretary?


	3. Chapter 3

I had already been working with Josef for three weeks and I was adjusting. My intercom buzzed and Josef asked "Can you come in my office a moment Caroline?" "At once sir" I replied, getting up. I headed into Josef's office and asked "What can I do for you sir?" "I'd like for you to put this list of meetings in your calendar, please Caroline" Josef answered. "At once" I replied, taking the list. "Also Caroline; I asked you not to call me sir" he said with a slight chuckle. "Sorry Josef" I replied, blushing. "It's alright Caroline" Josef said, giving me a smile and sitting back down at his desk. I left the office and sat back down at my own desk to start writing the list of meetings down.

Carefully; I took out the scheduling book and started taking note of all of Josef's scheduled meetings when I saw a business guy coming up. "Are you here to see Mr. Kostan" I asked. "Actually no; I'm looking for a Caroline Maxford" the gentleman answered. "Well; that would be. How can I help you" I asked. "Actually; I'm here to present you with a VIP invitation to Club Valis" the guy told me. "Wow; I'm flattered" I replied. "Then I need to give you the security pass" he told me. That's when I saw a syringe and a chip in a jar. "Can we do that in the bathroom" I asked.

We went into the bathroom and I took out an alcohol swab and a washcloth to bite on. One thing about me was that I didn't take to kindly to needles. I finally asked "Which hand?" "Your left" the gentleman answered. I ran my hand under some cold water before rubbing it with alcohol pad which had given the guy time to get the chip on the needle. "Ready" he asked. "Yes" I replied, putting the rag in my mouth. He put the syringe to my skin as I bit down on the rag. He put the chip in my hand and I winced. "Alright; you're all set to come to Club Valis anytime you would like" the guy told me. "Thank you" I replied, holding a cold damp cloth to where the chip had been injected. I heard my desk phone so I hurried to answer it right away and it turned out to be Beth.

"What's going on Beth" I asked. "I need you to cover one of assignments, please Caroline" she answered with a plea. "What's the assignment" I asked. "A featurette on some new designer" Beth replied. "Let me check that I can leave but I need the time and location" I told her. I wrote the info down and hung up before I paged Josef and asked "Can I leave around 1pm?" "Sure; if you'll tell me what's going on" Josef asked in reply. "Beth needs me to take her place on an assignment for Buzzwire" I told him. "Alright Caroline and you'd best get going" Josef told me. "Thanks Josef and I'll be right back after I finish" I said. "Take the rest of the afternoon off Caroline. Oh; I found out you're a dancer and I have a dance master that I sponsor who wants to meet with you next week" Josef replied. "Wow; thank you Josef. I'll see you tomorrow" I said, getting up and clocking out.

I left and arrived at the location and met with Beth's regular camera man named Steve. "First story and it's a fashion feature. Why did I agree to this" I asked. "I guess it's because you're new and Beth hates not having a great crime story" Steve answered, putting a fresh tape in his camera. I just cut my eyes before checking that my microphone was good and then I quickly powdered my nose. "I don't look shiny, do I" I asked. Steve took a good look at me and replied "Not in the least Caroline. You look beautiful."

He got his camera set up and started recording before giving me the signal to begin. "I'm here at the shoot of that hot new designer and the new fall line. Red seems to be all the rage in this new line. Let's take a closer look" I said, urging Steve to zoom in. That's when the model convulsed and then just dropped on the spot. "Cut the camera" I instructed. Steve did and I looked at the model. It was my friend, Renee Barrisford. I had met her at a test photo shoot in New York and we became friends. I walked over to the other model and she said "You're with that news crew, go away." "Yes but I was also a friend of Renee's in New York" I told her. I finally got her to tell me where Renee had been the night before and she mentioned Club Valis. I vowed I was going to find out what had happened but I had no idea what I was about to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth called me when I got in that afternoon and told that Mick had told her about someone stealing Josef's bank password and a million dollars. She also mentioned Club Valis and I told her what I had learned. We made a plan to go to Club Valis and Mick was going too since he was tracking Josef's stolen money. Beth helped me style my hair and we both changed into some sexy clothes and heels. It took us two hours to get ready and Mick was already waiting for us. She looked at him and then to me and asked "Can you believe the double standard?" "Tell me about it Beth. It takes us two hours to get ourselves up to club standards" I replied. "Yeah and he wears the same thing" Beth commented. "Perpetual coolness is my curse" Mick said. I noticed he was about to say something different but he changed it. Beth finally said "I know you have access to the VIP room so good luck up there." "Yes and be careful Caroline. I don't think Josef would be happy if you got hurt. Does he even know you're an investigative reporter" Mick asked.

"Not quite yet and I'd rather he didn't. He thinks I'm just a regular journalist that writes fashion review articles" I answered as Beth and I took our places in line. "How's Mick getting in" I asked as we got our hands stamped. "He's going through the back window" Beth answered as we walked in. The music was blaring as I found the way that led to the VIP room. She saw me looking and said "Get going Caroline, just don't get discovered." "Trust me, I don't intend to" I replied, going to the back stairs. The guy at the stairs scanned my hand and let me go upstairs. I shot a look to Beth before disappearing out of her sight.

Once in the VIP room; I was offered something called 'black crystal.' I was about to slip the vial into my clutch but a cold female voice said "We prefer you consume that on the premises." "I have a friend I'm waiting for. We were going to share" I replied. Just then; I saw Mick and I wondered '_How did he get up here undetected?' _A million questions were racing through my mind now. The police showed up and I made a mad dash out of there and quickly passed the vial to Beth. "Don't let your boyfriend know that I was involved or Josef" I whispered, getting out and driving off quickly.

The next day; I was at work like usual but I was so exhausted. Last night after I had gotten back; I had just about fallen asleep when I had a horrible nightmare. I didn't know what to make of the nightmare but every time I closed my eyes; it kept coming back. The strange thing was that the male face in my dream was Josef only he had fangs like that of a vampire. I knew that was impossible because vampires weren't real. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard Josef ask "Falling asleep on the job Caroline?"

"I'm sorry Josef but I'm exhausted. I had an assignment with Beth last night and then when I was trying to sleep and then when I was trying to sleep; I had a nightmare. I barely got any sleep considering I kept having to wake up" I answered. "I've got just the thing that will help you have a dreamless sleep or at least a comforting dream if you do dream. I'll take you back to your place and I'll get you a cup of hot tea" Josef said, leading me out and getting me in the car before driving off. "But I tried that" I told him. "I'll make it the way my grandma used to make it. None of us ever had bad dreams after a cup of that and you'll be out in no time" Josef replied. "At this point; I'm so sleepy that I won't argue. I'll try anything to get some sleep" I answered as we got in my apartment.

Josef started brewing the tea and I went to change into my pajamas and got back in bed. I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door and Josef asked "Can I come in?" "Come in" I replied. Josef walked in and sat the cup of tea down and I said "I appreciate this." "I hope you're not allergic to honey, chamomile, or lemon zest" Josef said. "The only thing I'm allergic to is pineapple" I replied, taking a sip of the tea. He stayed with me for awhile and we just talked. I don't if I could explain what I was feeling but I was starting to feel a real connection with him but I still felt like there was a secret he was hiding. When I fell asleep a few minutes later; I started to dream but it was of him in a happier setting and it was a wedding and we were about to kiss and he was going for my throat before I fell into complete darkness. I had no idea that my dreams were about to become reality.

Josef's P.O.V

As soon as Caroline was asleep; I pulled the blankets over her and that was when I first heard her soft heartbeat. It was calm and steady but gentle like a lullaby. Her fruit scented blood was calling me but I had to resist. I didn't want to kill her or put her in a coma like Sara who I had been holding on to since 1955. However; I had to make a choice: let Sara go to heaven like she was destined and move on with Caroline or let Caroline find a mortal to love and live her life normally. I decided I wanted let Sara go and move on with Caroline. However; I had to two things to conquer. One was winning Caroline's heart and then there was the biggest one of all; revealing the truth about my lifestyle to her. Would she accept my being an undead vampire? I had no idea but I was going to do anything I could to win her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

After the black crystal episode; I decided I was better off leaving journalism behind to focus on working with Josef and to dance once in awhile. He actually told me about the upcoming auditions for 'The Nutcracker' and they wanted new talent. Josef was actually funding the production and he had ensured me an audition. I reluctantly agreed to audition and I dug out my best dancing dress but I had to go buy a new pair of ballet slippers and break them in that night. I had not been on toe in a few years but I had a great memory of my previous warm ups so I was ready. I changed into my dance dress, a regular pair of shoes, and packed the toe shoes before leaving. I got to the studio where Josef was already waiting outside.

"You look nice Caroline" Josef commented I blushed lightly and we got inside. I went off to hand over a copy of my resume and to put my slippers on. I had taped my toes before putting my tights on. Once I had my slippers on; I brushed my hair and pulled it into a perfect bun. I put some chalk on my shoes and then started stretching carefully. I was so nervous about dancing again after an eleven year break. I finally sat down and began meditating, trying to forget the fact that my boss was watching. Tonight though; he was a sponsor and I was just a dancer. It seemed like no time before I heard a voice call "Caroline Maxford, the panel is waiting in the studio." I took a deep breath and stood up.

When I got into the studio; I went to the middle of the floor. I took up an opening pose and the music began. As I danced; I remembered how much I used to love dancing. I hadn't danced since the night my family had been cruelly murdered by Donovan Shepherd. A few months later; I testified against him. Last I heard; he was still on death row, waiting for his day to come. I continued dancing and finished the routine. There was a polite applause and then I left the studio. I finally put my normal shoes on and then returned to my apartment. Soon as I was changed; I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning; I came in and saw a sheet of paper on my desk. I looked it over and saw that it was the rehearsal schedule. I was going to play 'Sugar Plum Fairy'. I finally told Josef and he was actually pleased. "I take it then you'll be in the audience" I said, getting ready to return to my desk. I had no idea what I was really about to be in for and what I would soon learn about the man who issues my paycheck.

Josef's P.O.V

I knew the director would want Caroline in the show once he saw her dance and no; I didn't pay him off. I had seen a distant look in her eyes as she danced. Something was bothering her and I was tempted now to find out what had caused that distant expression. I knew then that I needed some professional help for that and there was only one person I would call; my PI friend, Mick.

After making sure everyone was out and that Caroline wouldn't hear me; I dialed Mick's number and he asked "What is it Josef?" "I need a huge favor. I need you to investigate my secretary, Caroline Maxford" I replied. "Why do you want me to do that? She looks like she'd have a clean record" Mick told me. "I know she doesn't have a criminal record. I wouldn't have hired her if she did. The look I saw in her eyes last night looked like pain and it wasn't sore muscles. She was having a painful memory. Think you can snoop and find out what she's holding back" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do Josef. I'll drop by tonight after she's gone for the day" Mick told me. "Great; she has her first night of rehearsals at 7pm and she's gone by 6pm" I answered. "Alright; I'll come by at quarter after 6pm. Now; if that's it then I'm going back to sleep" Mick said. I hung up and kept quiet the rest of the day. Still; I worried about Caroline and I hadn't even told her about my dark side or the fact that I was falling in love with her. What I would learn though would be the most tragic secret of all.


End file.
